wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Starmapper
Starmappper is CrushedTurtle's OC, don't take him. He lives in the canon timeline. Appearance The poor guy is a mess. He has serious genetic problems... He has no scales. He just has dark, dark,'' dark hunter green skin covering his whole body. His neck is crooked, so he can barely move it, let alone open his jaws. His legs are abnormally short and his wings similarly so. His tail is strangely thick and stout, and his snout is slightly bent. He is small and misshapen. His eyes are a startling viridian. Personality Starmapper is your ordinary scientist: He is socially awkward, intelligent, and quirky. He is insanely smart, but is limited only to astronomy. He is fascinated by the planet itself and the celestial beings and in the sky. He is the leading astronomer and is often sought for apprentice-ship. Many astronomers from every tribe wish to meet him and speak to him. In general, Starmapper is very tolerating and can be slightly sarcastic. He often gets asked why he looks strange and he always answers the same way. He is only ever seen at scientific seminars, where he preaches his ideas, theories, and suspicions to the planet's entirety. He doesn't like people, so he rarely teaches anyone. He keeps himself locked in his observation tower in the kingdom of sand, stating that the kingdom has the best views of the night sky. He makes friends difficultly, as he can never relate to anyone in the least. He is a little self centered: he likes to talk about his theories to farther prove them. Abilities His has barely any NightWing abilities. He can't read minds at all, nor blend into shadows. He has difficulty opening his mouth, so he rarely breathes fire. But, because of his advancement in astronomy, he makes up for no NightWing powers by being able to predict certain celestial events, and even major catastrophes, such as world war. He is decent at math, English, and history, but majors in science. He thinks abstractly, coming up with a majority if the newly accepted astronomical theories. Beliefs and Theories This is a list of his various theories on space, planets, and other various astronomical ideas. The ones in bold are accepted by the average populous... *'The three moons (Hurred, Kollic, and Septen) 'orbit the planet Pyrrhia. '(The names aren't commonly accepted) *'''Pyrrhia isn't alone in the galaxy *The star called the Sun is in its dying state. A supernova shall happen soon. *The universe is expanding always. Space is always getting larger and galaxies are drifting apart. *'Pyrrhia was created by many asteroids (asteroids that appeared whan the Sun was birthed) that collided and heated up, forming the core of the planet and more asteroids fell and crashed, creating the mantel and eventually the crust. ' *The reason Pyrrhia has no noticable seasons is because of its straight axis. (No one knows why. Yet) *'Pyrrhia isn't alone in the universe, there are other life forms. '(Mostly accepted) *The star Deryut has already died and we are currently waiting for the light of the explosion to reach us. *The planet Pyrrhia has a powerful magnetic field that protects it from the Sun. (the reason the compass hasn't been invented) *In many, many, many years to come, a powerful force will rock the planet. It is believed to be the destruction of the Sun. If you have a certain scientist OC that would like to disagree with him on his theories, feel free. If you would like that OC to share a new theory, that is also fine. Category:NightWings Category:Males Category:Occupation (Scientist) Category:Characters